Efeito colateral do estresse
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Durante a reforma da casa, algo acontece com Draco e quem lida com as conseqüencias é o Harry. One-Shot/ Lemon


Título: Efeito colateral do estresse

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC17

Disclaimer: Não são meus e não faço nenhuma grana com as fics. Só me divirto e também alivio meu estresse. A dona é aquela senhora inglesa e a Warner Bros.

* * *

N.A.: Esta One-shot se encaixa no universo da Fic MARS ZÉRO (de minha autoria), mas pode ser lida de forma independente.

Minha musa me ditou esta depois que eu me perguntei como será que Draco reagiria durante a reforma da casa, no meio de tanta sujeira, bagunça e operários. Afinal mesmo com mágica, obra dá um trabalho danado!

_____________________________ oooOOooo___________________________________

Draco Malfoy estava ficando estressado.

Barulho, poeira e o som de várias vozes vindas do andar abaixo, mesmo abafadas estavam acabando com seus nervos. É claro que aquele Grifo tonto do seu marido tinha que misturar coisas trouxas na reforma da casa. E eles poderiam ter comprado uma casa pronta, totalmente decorada e com todas as facilidades mágicas, mas Godrics Hollow era o chão dele, e se fosse bem sincero, também havia gostado da vizinhança sossegada e da casa.

Pelo menos havia ganho a batalha sobre os elfos domésticos. Afinal eles vieram junto com a herança Black e não havia razão lógica para dispensar as criaturas. A Sabe-tudo Granger havia feito a cabeça de Harry com a tal de F.A.L.E., mas não havia nada mais efetivo para dobrar um teimoso do que lhe privar de algo realmente importante.

Neste caso, uma semana de greve de sexo e ele estrategicamente desfilou pela casa só de cuecas de seda, às vezes com a toalha enrolada na cintura, recém saído do banho ou sentado nú na banqueta em frente ao enorme espelho da parede do quarto, espalhando uma loção hidratante perfumada pela pele (e fazendo um excelente show, pois o moreno ficou trancado no banheiro pelo menos uns quinze minutos).

Mas voltando ao presente, o irritante barulho não parava e aquele calor abafado também não colaborava com seu estado de ânimo. Por estarem em obras não era recomendado lançar feitiços de esfriamento de ambiente, pois poderiam ocorrer problemas de interação mágica.

_- Pelas serpentes de Salazar! Por que eu concordei em reformar a casa durante as férias? Nós deveríamos estar viajando ou pelo menos descansando. E desta vez até a Pansy tinha culpa no cartório. Aquela boca grande comentou com Harry que a reforma poderia ser feita misturando técnicas trouxas que trariam mais estabilidade ao lugar e a magia agiria dando uma durabilidade maior ao trabalho braçal._

Conversando com George Weasley, Harry descobriu uma empresa que fazia construções e reformas, uma família quase tão grande quanto a dos ruivos e que mesclava a tecnologia dos dois mundos. Os nascidos sem magia dentro da família também faziam parte da empresa, atuando nas profissões ligadas ao ramo da construção civil.

E depois de algumas reuniões, plantas trouxas mostrando como ficaria cada cômodo, muitos catálogos e medições, a casa deles foi invadida por um bando de bárbaros armados até os dentes com enormes caixas de ferramentas, serras e sabe-se lá o quê mais.

Os Finch eram simpáticos, mas o barulho, o pó e as montanhas de material de construção pelo pátio estavam elevando seu nível de stress, e ele precisava relaxar ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Harry estava no meio da bagunça e adorando! Um dos Finch mais velhos era um marceneiro de primeira linha que ficou encantado com a mobília antiga da sala de jantar, e aconselhou que as peças deveriam ser lixadas e enceradas para voltarem ao antigo esplendor. Seu adorável, descabelado e irrequieto marido se ofereceu como aprendiz e agora deveria estar lá embaixo lixando os móveis em meio ao caos da reforma.

Mas neste momento ele realmente precisava de um pouco de companhia, uma taça de vinho, um pouco de conversa e um gostoso cafuné para sossegar. Estava na hora de requisitar a presença de seu marido, ele era sua metade, seu porto seguro e estar perto dele sempre o fazia sentir-se melhor.

Descendo a escadaria ele seguiu o som das vozes e abrindo a porta da sala de jantar, focou o olhar em Harry que trabalhava num canto mais isolado e algo se acendeu dentro dele, um fogo, uma fome que tinha de ser saciada. O moreno aplicadamente lixava o tampo da mesa, levantando uma fina camada de poeira pelo ar que refletia os raios de sol que entravam pela janela fazendo um halo luminoso em torno dele, que usava um jeans desbotado de cós baixo, por causa do calor havia tirado a camisa xadrez que estava precariamente amarrada pelas mangas em volta dos quadris estreitos e ele vestia somente uma camiseta sem mangas colada ao torso suado, os movimentos ritmados da lixação eram hipnotizantes.

Draco caminhou para ele completamente mesmerizado pela deliciosa combinação de delicadeza nos movimentos ao lixar a peça antiga, com a força muscular empregada e o cheiro da resina de madeira misturado ao cheiro do suor dele faziam algo primitivo dentro dele vir à tona, uma necessidade de se colar nele, provar aquela pele, se dar por inteiro...

Harry levantou a cabeça e se deparou com o olhar prateado fixo nele, intenso, quente e pensou:

_- Deuses, eu conheço este olhar! - E o que há com ele? Ele parece estar deslizando pelo chão, e o cabelo com um brilho quase prateado... _Desprendendo-se da bela visão ele perguntou ao loiro:

- Oi! Precisa de alguma coisa?

E veio a resposta:

- Preciso de você.

- Tudo bem, mais uns cinqüenta minutos e acaba a bagunça.

- Eu PRECISO de você, agora!

- Em menos de uma hora estaremos sozinhos!

- Eu disse AGORA! - Deu mais alguns passos rodeando a mesa, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry e aspirou aquela deliciosa mistura de resina de madeira e cheiro de homem.

- Mas Draco... Replicou o moreno, surpreso com a atitude intempestiva do outro.

O loiro de olhos semi cerrados falava num tom baixo trazendo um acento de urgência na voz.

- Harry, eu REALMENTE preciso de você. Preciso te tocar, te beijar, preciso relaxar.

- Só mais alguns min...

- Eu não tenho mais minutos para esperar. Eu te quero AGORA, ou vou explodir. Manda este pessoal sumir daqui.

-Mas Dray!

Draco chegou ainda mais perto e falou baixinho bem perto do ouvido de Harry que se arrepiou todo:

- Nem Dray, nem Draco, nem meu amor! Se você não os mandar encerrar o expediente rapidinho, eles vão ver um belo espetáculo. Eu vou te dar um daqueles beijos molhados, sacanas e me esfregar em você até de deixar duro, então vou me ajoelhar na sua frente, te deixar nú da cintura para baixo e te engolir inteirinho. Até meus lábios beijarem suas bolas, e vou te chupar como se minha vida dependesse disso. Quando você começar a tremer todinho implorando para eu te deixar gozar, vou tirar esta veste, e você sabe que eu não gosto de usar nada por baixo nos dias de calor não é? Vou me debruçar sobre esta mesa, abrir as pernas e me oferecer para você, que vai estar tão louco de tesão que vai simplesmente murmurar um feitiço de lubrificação e vai conseguir se segurar somente até me alargar com dois dedos para entrar em mim cheio de fome. E eu vou estar gemendo embaixo de você, empinando a bunda para você entrar mais fundo, até o talo, me preenchendo, sentindo cada movimento seu dentro de mim e adorando cada minuto.

Em seguida você vai começar a me acariciar no mesmo ritmo das investidas e vai ser uma gozada sensacional, daquelas de ficar vários minutos em estado quase catatônico, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

E quando voltar ao normal, você vai se dar conta que me fez na frente de todos os trabalhadores, que vão estar chocados demais para falar qualquer coisa. Você vai querer morrer de vergonha, e para sua sanidade mental e emocional nós vamos ter que obliviar todos eles, perdendo um tempo precioso que nós poderíamos estar usando para coisas bem mais interessantes. E então?

Harry olhava para ele sem entender a pergunta final. Sua mente girava sem parar repassando as palavras de Draco e as imagens evocadas, até que finalmente falou: - Então o quê?

- Você vai dispensar o pessoal mais cedo ou eu posso começar o show? Minha paciência está por um fio.

- Você venceu! Já volto.

Harry saiu quase derrapando pela sala e falou com o pessoal, pedindo para que eles encerrassem o expediente mais cedo, pois Draco não estava se sentido bem. Seu tom foi veemente e seu rosto expressava algo parecido com pânico, que fez o pessoal se arrumar e partir em menos de dez minutos.

Ao ouvir o clique da porta, Draco se virou para o marido fazendo o gesto de chamá-lo com o dedo indicador, um sorriso predador despontando no rosto e falou: - Vem cá Harry.

- Draco, você realmente estava falando sério?

- E eu por acaso brincaria com uma coisa dessas?

- Sei lá, você não faz o tipo impulsivo.

- Mas eu te quero, e vou fazer tudo o que eu falei antes. Vem eu quero te beijar, te tocar, sentir teu cheiro de macho trabalhador, vem cá... Falava o loiro com os olhos brilhantes, numa voz aveludada e lasciva, fazendo o bom senso de Harry evaporar e o sangue correr rumo ao sul enquanto caminhava para os braços do marido.

Quando o moreno chegou perto, foi abraçado por um Draco que parecia possuído, beijando, apertando, lambendo e grunhindo como um animal selvagem. Ele correspondeu aos avanços um tanto surpreendido com a voracidade do outro, seu loiro era muito sedutor, então reclamar de quê? O loiro fez tudo o que tinha falado e muito mais, os levando a um novo patamar de prazer, sem freios, sem amarras, sem inibições.

Sexo animal, suado, barulhento e absolutamente glorioso. Quando conseguiram se mexer novamente, Harry os aparatou para o chuveiro no andar de cima, ambos estavam grudentos e cobertos de poeira de madeira.

Eles se banharam entre carinhos que foram aumentando de intensidade no deslizar das mãos ensaboadas. Draco permitiu que o moreno lavasse seus cabelos, e gemia baixo enquanto seu couro cabeludo que estava supersensível era carinhosamente massageado a fim de espalhar o xampu e depois enxaguado. Sua pele parecia estar com as terminações nervosas expostas, arrepiando-se pela simples proximidade do marido, cada toque tinha a força de uma carícia íntima e o cheiro de Harry o embriagava.

Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, num impulso enlaçou a cintura de Harry com as pernas e falou num tom rouco:

- Me leva para cama, eu te quero dentro de mim de novo...

Não precisou de um segundo convite para Harry fazer o que fora pedido e os dois caíram na cama, ainda ensopados do banho, bocas se procurando, mãos acariciando e Draco absolutamente insaciável, parecendo um animal no cio, ondulando o corpo molhado sobre o do moreno, embrenhando os dedos nas mechas negras e molhadas, cravando os dentes na junção do pescoço com o ombro deixando uma marca vermelha e dolorida que em seguida foi beijada e lambida para aliviar a dor. A fricção dos corpos úmidos juntamente com os beijos profundos e as mãos ansiosas, estavam levando o casal a um frenesi de paixão. Ereções e pelos se roçando, os movimentos cada vez mais desesperados e o loiro se desgrudou da boca de Harry, sentando-se sobre os quadris do marido com os lábios inchados dos beijos vorazes, a respiração rápida, o rosto muito corado e um brilho de luxúria nos olhos.

Harry o fitava por entre os cílios, admirando a beleza loira em toda a sua glória e sensualidade. Draco remexeu os quadris em movimentos sinuosos, fazendo Harry prender a respiração e o quadril arremeter instintivamente na direção daquele corpo tão convidativo. O loiro deu um sorriso de lado e falou:

- Você me quer?

- Siimm! Respondeu o outro na língua das cobras, fazendo Draco gemer e reclamar:

- Não é justo! Você sabe que eu me derreto quando você fala assim.

E a resposta foi um riso rouco que fez o loiro arrepiar-se todo. Com um jogo de corpo, Harry inverteu as posições e ficou por cima enfiando uma das pernas por entre as do outro, deslizando as mãos por aquela pele de alabastro e acariciando suavente a curva do quadril, em movimentos circulares do polegar na junção da coxa com o osso da bacia, fazendo o loiro estremecer por inteiro e falou num tom baixo enquanto seus lábios meramente roçavam os mamilos eriçados:

- Eu amo quando você se derrete para mim, e amo mais ainda te ouvir gemer com meus carinhos.

A mão que acariciava o quadril escorregou para as costas e os dedos longos apertaram a carne firme a macia das nádegas muito brancas, deslizando, procurando a entrada desejada e convocando a bisnaga de lubrificante.

Draco rendido entrabriu as pernas e retrucou meio sem fôlego:

- Porque você não usa um feitiço lubrificante? É mais rápido.

- E quem disse que eu quero rápido? Você sabe que eu gosto de "trabalhos manuais" à maneira trouxa. - Respondeu Harry ao mesmo tempo que um dedo coberto de gel circulava com gentileza a entrada rosada, acariciando cada preguinha da carne que começou a pulsar como se pedisse por mais contato e deslizou com gentileza para o interior do canal quente, cujos músculos se contraíam em volta de seu dedo.

Da garganta de Draco saíam sons incoerentes conforme aquele dedo ia entrando e saindo dele. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao que o acariciava ele deu um gemido que mais parecia um soluço e enquanto os dedos o preparavam com movimentos em forma de tesoura, a curvatura no ângulo certo atingiu sua próstata o fazendo gritar e agarrar-se a Harry suplicando para ser tomado e quando um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros, Draco só pedia por mais.

O moreno foi para a cabeceira da cama, ajoelhou-se e dobrou as pernas sentando sobre os calcanhares, puxou o loiro para seu colo, ficando face a face e deslizando a ereção já coberta de lubrificante o penetrou lentamente.

Recostando-se na pilha de travesseiros na cabeceira da cama, ele deixou que Draco comandasse o ritmo, ora se empalando com furor ou literalmente rebolando em cima de Harry, enquanto mãos passeavam por todos os lados e eles trocavam beijos apaixonados. Em certo ponto Harry abraçou o torso do loiro e o deitou na cama, fazendo-o dobrar os joelhos sobre o peito.

A visão de Draco segurando os joelhos, totalmente exposto e com as coxas tremendo levemente de puro desejo, acabaram com qualquer pensamento lógico, o moreno inclinou-se sobre ele tomando a boca rosada enquanto o penetrava sem dó, fazendo o loiro arfar com as estocadas fortes e curtas chamando seu nome entre os gemidos de prazer.

A velocidade das estocadas chegou num ritmo vertiginoso e os movimentos ficaram mais brutais. Draco circulou a cintura de Harry com as pernas e se arqueava contra o moreno indo de encontro a cada arremetida, falando palavras sem sentido e gritando.

- Harry! Ohh, sim, assim! Ohhh! É agora.. eu...eu vou gozar! - Draco sentiu como se todo seu corpo se contraísse e de repente ele estava explodindo, espalhando seu gozo morno pelo peito de Harry. As contrações rítmicas de seu corpo apertaram o pênis de Harry que mordeu o lábio com força, com um grunhido rouco e duas estocadas se derramou no canal apertado e pulsante, desabando em cima do loiro, esgotado.

Draco enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros, fazendo carinho e desfrutando daquele momento de intimidade absoluta, sentindo-se finalmente em paz, enquanto esperava que ambos retomassem o fôlego e sentiu o suspiro contente do moreno contra seu pescoço que falou num sussurro: - Te amo.

Erguendo a cabeça Harry, se perdeu no olhar cinzento e esticou-se, selando os lábios do marido com os seus e se entregando a um beijo carinhoso, línguas se entrelaçando numa confirmação de amor e entendimento.

Quando a claridade do sol sumiu das janelas, ambos já estavam descansados e mortos de fome. Os elfos foram convocados e num piscar de olhos o jantar foi servido.

Harry ainda não estava plenamente confortável com a presença deles, mas para manter a paz doméstica ele havia concordado com a presença de Sula e Olly.

Mais tarde já aconchegados na confortável cama de casal, naquele momento entre o sono e a vigília, Harry arriscou-se a perguntar algo que estava rondando seus pensamentos dede os episódios ocorridos durante aquela tarde:

- Draco.

- Humm?

- Você tem sangue Veela?

- De onde você tirou esta idéia? Respondeu o loiro numa voz cheia de sono.

- Vamos ver: a cor incomum do seu cabelo

- Ancestrais Nórdicos.

- Ás vezes você parece mais flutuar do que andar.

- Simplesmente elegância e postura.

- Tendência a dar mordidas durante o sexo que deixam marcas por semanas?

- E você acha que na hora do rala e rola eu estou raciocinando muito? Eu simplesmente faço, nem penso! É instintivo.

- Justamente! Instinto adormecido! Hoje você parecia uma veela na época de acasalamento e eu estou com mais uma daquelas mordidas doloridas no pescoço, sabia?

- Harry, não delira! Nossa linhagem remonta mais de três séculos de sangue-puro.

- E nunca houve uma "ajeitadinha" para fazer sumir um ancestral não desejado? A árvore genealógica dos Black é testemunha disso, varrendo os indesejados.

- Nada a ver! Esquece disso e vamos dormir.

- Dray, você parecia possuído, desesperado pelo toque do seu companheiro e eu pude sentir a onda de sedução direcionada para mim. Sem contar que você basicamente devorou sozinho um cheesecake e meia caixa de bombons da Dedos de mel no jantar, Veelas tem um fraco por doces sabia?

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Chega de teimosia! EU SOU SANGUE-PURO. E o que aconteceu hoje foi simplesmente um efeito colateral do estresse. - Falou o loiro começando a ficar irritado.

- Tudo bem, certo, certo... Foi só uma conseqüência do estresse. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Respondeu o outro virando-se para o outro lado e afofando os travesseiros.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, Harry sentiu o loiro se revirar novamente na cama e perguntou:

- Não consegue dormir?

- Culpa sua! Você começou a conversar e o sono foi embora, droga! E amanhã cedo aquele bando de trogloditas barulhentos vai estar aqui novamente.

- Vem cá que eu faço um cafuné bem gostoso e o sono volta. - Falou Harry abrindo os braços.

O loiro acomodou-se e suspirou contente com o carinho nos cabelos. Mas Harry cheirava tão gostoso que ele sem pensar começou a esfregar o rosto no peito dele aspirando profundamente e uma de suas mãos traçava círculos no abdômen moreno.

Após alguns minutos Harry beijou o topo da cabeça loira e falou num tom leve:

- Draco, se você continuar fazendo isto, eu não vou dormir de jeito nenhum.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Me acariciando deste jeito.

- E isto faz o sono sumir?

- Sim, e faz outras coisas acordarem. - Falou o moreno pegando uma das mãos de Draco e a colocando sobre sua virilha, onde uma parte de sua anatomia estava bem "acordada".

Draco fitou os olhos verdes e com um sorriso safado comentou:

- Bem, eu acho que contar carneirinhos não vai resolver o caso, mas sempre ouvi dizer que um pouco de exercício ajuda a aliviar a tensão...

Fim.


End file.
